Fire And Ice Yin And Yang
by xXRemnantOfChaosXx
Summary: When two teenage girls with unique abilties go to the school, all hell breaks loose. Between fighting a band of mutants bent on destroying the human race & doing schoolwork, can they still find time to fall in love? Kai & Trini Fire & Ice
1. It Begins

Kai: My first X-men story!

Trini: Disclaimer!

DG: They don't own the X-men or any of the songs in this chapter. Though Kai owns the song 'Fighting Fire with Fire'.

Kai: Thankies!

Trini: On with the story!

(A/I means Authoresses Interlude)

* * *

Chapter One: It Begins...

* * *

It was around 9:30p.m & a girl was backstage waiting for her turn on stage. Let me describe her for you.

She was sixteen, her birthday was on Oct. 31st.

She had bright blue eyes with a dark red ring in them.

She had shoulder length brown hair with dark red streaks. Her bangs were dark red, they framed her face, & reached past her chin. The tips of her hair were kinda spikey.

She wore a black spaghetti strap tanktop that said: 'Don't hate me because I'm hot. Hate me because you're boyfriend thinks I am.', a pair of blue jeans with the knees ripped out & a black studded belt, a pair of black fingerless gloves, & a pair of black & white checkered converse sneakers with pink laces with black stars. She also had a pair of black aviator goggles on her forehead.

She wore a charm bracelet with at least twenty-five different charms on it. She had four small silver hoops in each ear. She wore a dark red jewel pendant around her neck along with a black choker with a dark red flame charm hanging from it as well as a silver heart shaped locket. Her nails were painted black & she had on dark red eyeshadow.

Oh, and she was a mutant with the ability to copy any power she wanted.

Finally her turn came up.

"And now the girl you've all been waiting for... PHOENIXFLARE!" An eighteen year old guy announced her as she walked up & everyone hollered.

Turning to the band she nodded & they started to play.

_Sweet Sacrifice _

_By: Evanescence_

_It's true, we're all a little insane_

_But it's so clear_

_Now that I'm unchained_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_Taking over all the time_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_But it's taking over all the time_

_You poor sweet innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_You know you live to break me- Don't deny_

_Sweet sacrifice_

_One day I'm gonna forget your name_

_And one sweet day,_

_You're gonna drown in my lost pain_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_Taking over all the time_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_But it's taking over all the time_

_You poor sweet innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_And oh you love to hate me don't you, Honey?_

_I'm your sacrifice_

_I dream in darkness_

_I sleep to die_

_Erase the silence_

_Erase my life_

_Our burning ashes_

_Blacken the day_

_A world of nothingness_

_Blow me away_

_Do you wonder why you hate?_

_Are you still to weak to survive?_

_You poor sweet innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_You know you live to break me- Don't deny_

_Sweet sacrifice_

"Aw, come on Phoenix, give us something new." The guy said into him mic. The girl, Phoenix, grinned at him.

"Fine you want new, I'll give you new." She told him with a smirk.

She whispered something to the leader of the band, a guy with black hair with blonde tips. He smirked & nodded his head at the band.

_Fighting Fire With Fire_

_By: 'PhoenixFlare'_ (A/I: I just thought this song up, beware of suckyness)

_It all started with a smirk_

_I can't believe that_

_I couldn't see through that jerk_

_But he set my heart on fire_

_And made my senses fly higher_

_Than ever before_

_But now I'm fighting fire with fire_

_Getting him back for everything_

_Ever since I found out _

_The truth behind that liar_

_I'm giving him a taste of his medicine_

_Fighting fire with fire_

_(Fire with fire)_

_Can't wait to see his face_

_When he realized _

_I'm not just a pretty face_

_I'll put him through his pace_

_But now I'm fighting fire with fire_

_Getting him back for everything_

_Ever since I found out _

_The truth behind that liar_

_I'm giving him a taste of his medicine_

_Fighting fire with fire_

_Fighting fire with fire_

_Fire with fire_

_Fire with fire_

_I'm fighting fire with fire_

_(You're such a damn liar)_

Phoenix finished singing her song, giving the guy a smirk.

"Nice, you should go pro, Phoenix. Speaking of which, since tonight is your final performance, how about finally telling us your name?" He told her.

"You really wanna know?" She asked & everyone screamed 'YES!' at the top of their lungs.

"Fine, but no stalking me. My name is... Kaia Kaze Hikaru a.k.a: PhoenixFlare." She told them with a grin.

"Nice name, Phoenix. So, mind filling us all in on why this is your last perfomance?" He asked.

"I'm going to a new school in New York, on a scholarship." She told him.

"Well, I hope you have fun, but how about you sing for us some more?" He asked.

She smirked & nodded to the band.

_The Only One_

_By: Evanescence_

_You know you're not the only one_

_When they all come crashing down - midflight_

_You know you're not the only one_

_When they're so alone_

_They find a back door out of life_

_You know you're not the only one_

_We're all grieving_

_Lost and bleeding_

_All our lives_

_We've been waiting_

_For someone to call our leader_

_All your lies_

_I'm not believing_

_Heaven shine a light down on me_

_So afraid to open your eyes - hypnotized_

_You know you're not the only one_

_Never understood this life_

_And you're right I don't deserve_

_But you know I'm not the only one_

_We're all grieving_

_Lost and bleeding_

_All our lives_

_We've been waiting_

_For someone to call our leader_

_All your lies_

_I'm not believing_

_Heaven shine a light down on me_

_Don't look down_

_Don't look into the eyes_

_Of the world beneath you_

_Don't look down, You'll fall down_

_You'll become their sacrifice_

_Right or wrong_

_Can't hold onto the fear_

_That I'm lost without you_

_If I can't feel, I'm not mine_

_I'm not real_

_All our lives_

_We've been waiting_

_For someone to call our leader_

_All your lies_

_I'm not believing_

_Heaven shine a light down on me_

She finished her song and finally headed home to her apartment. As she pulled up to the complex and got out of her car, a guy jumped her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Why is someone as pretty as you all alone on a Saturday night? How's about you & me have a little fun?" The guy asked her.

"I have a better idea, LET'S NOT!" She said as she elbowed the guy in the gut & then hit him with a sauce pan she pulled out of her purse.

"Bitch, your gonna pay for that." He snarled. he ran at her & aimed to hit her in the stomach but she dodged & he punched the wall behind her, which succeded in breaking his hand.

"Aw, did the big tough guy break his hand? Why don't I kiss it & make it all better?" She said as she did a kick to his stomach while he recovered from the hand into wall incident.

"Give up yet? 'Cause I can do this all night if need be, dumbass." She told him.

"I'm outta here!" He said & he ran off.

"I guess he was all talk & no bite. That sucks, I was lookin' forward to a good fight." Kai said as she walked up the stairs to her second story apartment.

She opened her door & flicked on her light & shrieked when she found three people in her living room.

"HOLY FUCKING GODDAMN SHIT!" She shrieked, jumping five feet in the air & nearly fazing through her floor & into her best friend's apartment.

"Kai, damn it! Be quiet, I'm trying to sleep!" Came a muffled yell from under her ass.

"Excuse me one sec..." She said & she fazed her head through the floor & said something to her best friend, Trinity.

"NO EFFING WAY!" Came the reply to whatever she said. There was a slamming of a door & a the 'thud' of someone running up stairs & suddenly Kai's front door opened & a girl ran in. She had blonde hair with light blue streaks & her eyes were emerald green with an ice blue ring in them. She wore a dark blue Breaking Alice t-shirt & a pair of dark blue shorts with a white stripe up the sides.

Kai, who had just gotten up, walked around her & closed the front door.

"What, no 'OH MY GOD THE X-MEN ARE IN KAI'S LIVING ROOM!'? I'd of thought you'd have fainted or something, but I guess I was wrong." Kai said to Trini.

"I'll faint later, when I'm in my apartment & I don't have to worry about fazing through your floor & my ceiling." Trini told her.

"Ok, down to business, why are you here?" Kai asked.

"If this has anything to do with your school, we've already got it set up to head out tomorrow. Everyone thinks we have a scholarship to a prestige(sp?) school in New York & that we have to leave tomorrow to get good dorm rooms." Trini told them.

"Well, that certainly was unexpected. Why don't you just come back to the mansion tonight?" Prof. Xavier asked.

"Can we bring our cars?" They asked in unison.

And that is how one hour later Kai & Trini, along with their cars, were on the X-Jet headed to Xavier's School For Gifted Younsters.

* * *

Kai: Chapter one is done!

Trini: Please Read & Review!

Both: Ja ne!

See that button down there? Click it. You know you want to. (Smirks)


	2. Arrivals & RaNdOmNeSs!

Trini: Disclaimer!

DG: They don't own the X-men or any of the songs in this chapter. She also own the bands Breaking Grace, Shattered Reality, Trapnest Trigger, ectera, ectera...

Kai: Thankies!

Trini: On with the story!

(A/I means Authoresses Interlude)

(A/I: It should be summer. The begining of summer break.)

* * *

Chapter Two: Arrivals And RaNdOmNeSs!

* * *

((On The X-jet))...

Kai & Trini were sitting in their seats playing Uno.

Kai started the game out with a Red two, but Trini quickly changed things with a Green two, followed by Kai laying a Green four and Trini a Green six, Kai quickly countered with a yellow six and Trini a yellow four.

It was time for yet another change when it came back to Kai and she laid a blue two, Trini a Blue two, and then Kai played a Blue three.

"No! I can't play... Wait!" Trini yelled, "Blue draw three!"

"Fine, two can play at this game" Kai, "Red draw three!"

"Yellow draw three!" Trini said

"YES!" Kai laughed evilly, playing her card, a wild, "I'm saved! Red!"

"Hah! The Force is with you today, but will it stay?" asked Trini.

"Wild draw four, reeeeeddd again!" Trini said.

"Think again!" said Kai, "Wild draw four, yellow! Draw eight!"

"No!" Trini screamed and drew eight cards.

Trini played a Blue skip, followed by a Wild from Kai.

"Green."

Trini played a Green reverse, but Kai kept things going the same with another reverse, this time Blue.

"Uno!" She called out.

"NO!" Trini screamed, quickly playing a Wild, "Uh… red, no yellow, no… BLUE!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Kai laughed throwing her last card down, "I am **_STILL_** am the Uno Queen! Blue two!"

"DAMN IT!" Trini said throwing down her cards. Kai then did a happy dance.

"The Pyro is awesome, the Pyro is hot, the Pyro REALLY needs to stop calling herself the Pyro!" Kai said.

"That game is rigged." Trini said.

"Your just mad that I still kick your ass, Aquatia!" Kai yelled.

"Oh shut it, Cynder." Trini said crossing her arms & huffing.

The two girls were asleep in minutes.

"Well that was eventful." Logan said.

((Later; 7:13a.m))...

The jet finally landed & Trini rushed off the plane.

"FINALLY! LAND! OH HOW I MISSED THEE!" Trini said.

"Trini, you aren't drunk are you?" Kai asked.

"No, just a little hungover. I'M KIDDING!" She added seeing the three adults looks.

"Besides Trini's not allowed to drink, court order." Kai told them.

"You blow up ONE goverment building & the next thing you know, they're threatening you with federal prison. It wasn't EVEN my fault." Trini said.

"HEY! I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Kai countered.

"You never said that... WAIT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BLEW UP THE BUILDING?! I THOUGHT IT WAS JOHNNY!" Trini cried.

"It was the Cosmic Sheep, I swear. They're plotting against me. Ever since I found out their plans for world domination!" Kai told her.

"Wait, you blew up a goverment building?" Storm asked.

"I blew up my schools chem lab too." Kai told her.

"And I helped!" Trini said as though it was some kind of achievement.

"I'm scared." Logan said.

"Don't be. Fear leads to hate. Hate leads to anger. Anger leads to suffering. Suffering leads to oreos. Oreos lead to me. And I lead to death. So don't be scared. Because I don't give mercy." Kai told them.

"Anger also leads to unwanted pregnancies! Beware the dangers of angry sex! And broken condoms! That's how I was born! And got six more siblings!" Trini said. Everyone raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's how her parents resolved fights. So where are our rooms? Or should we just lug our stuff around for the rest of time?" Kai asked.

"We get to share a room right? No, we're not lesbians, we've just been friends our whole lives. Especially after her father kicked her out for being a mutant." Trini told them.

"Trinity, shut up. They have no right to know about that. You can tell them everything you want about your family & past, but leave mine out of it." Kai said her fist clenched & a thing of black fire dancing around it.

((**_FLASHBACK;Kai's Past_**))

_A little girl around three sat on her floor, hugging a little stuffed dog._

_'Mommy, why did you go?' She thought. Suddenly a man burst through her door._

_"You! You're the reason Kayla died! You're one of them!" He yelled as he hit her. She just sat there staring at nothing as a hand print appeared on her face._

_"Mommy..." She muttered. The man picked her up by her long brown hair. She just hung there staring into space, her blue eyes so dark they appeared black and lifeless, only the new dark red ring giving them any color._

_"You have no right to call her your mother, you little whore!" He said as he threw her into a wall. As she flew toward the wall, she slowed down and just fell limply to the floor._

_"I knew it!" He yelled. He pick her up by her hair, dragged her down the stairs, & threw her out into the rain._

_"You don't deserve to live, you mutant." He spat out the word 'mutant'._

_She stood up, still clutching the little dog. She blinked a couple of times and then walked across the street where her best friend, who was in her pajamas opened the door._

_"Hi Kaiwi, did you come over to play?" The little three year old Trini asked with a smile._

_"Twini, can I stay the night?" She asked as Trini's parents came in. They took one look at her face & then looked back at each other._

_"Kaia, come in out of the rain." Shiori said to her as she walked over & took the little girl's cold wet hand into her own._

_"Ok." She said._

_"Yay! A swumber pawty! I'll get the popcorwn weady!" Trini said with a grin showing her missing two front teeth._

((**_END FLASHBACK_**))

* * *

Kai: Chapter two is done! By the way, that really was how Trini was made. And Kairi is the nickname Trini gave Kai when they were little.

Trini: HEY!

Kai: Please Read & Review!

Both: Ja ne!

See that button down there... v? Click it. You know you want to. (Smirks)


End file.
